


Ruin Our Friendship

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Karaoke, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: This close, it was clear to see how Marco’s flush spread down his neck and up his ears. He looked gorgeous, his freckles bright and eyes dark. There was the slightest bit of sweat along his hairline, dark brown baby hairs sticking to his skin. Jean gripped the arm of his chair again. This time, he didn’t hide it from Marco. It was increasingly obvious that Marco was making a move, and nothing short of a miracle that none of their classmates had noticed.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Ruin Our Friendship

Jean sat back in the flimsy plastic chair of the karaoke room, taking a sip of beer to soothe his throat. After a solid hour of singing along with his fellow Cadets, everyone needed a break or they were sure to wear down their voices during their next hour in the room. Even Eren agreed to relax, plopping down next to Mikasa and Armin and sipping on water his friends had to insist on. Everyone else was chatting amongst themselves and nursing drinks, but Jean was content to just listen for the time being.

Connie and Sasha were debating going to get snacks from the concession counter. Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were speaking too quietly for Jean to hear what they were saying, but whatever it was made Annie snort in amusement while Bertholdt sighed and tossed back half of his cocktail. Ymir had her arm wrapped around Historia on the couch, while Armin and Mikasa were fussing over Eren for his already rough voice. Just as Jean registered who was missing from his scan of the room, their face appeared in front of Jean with a bright smile.

“I’m going to go grab something to drink, would you like anything?” Marco asked.

“I’ll take a glass of water. Thanks.” Jean smiled back, ignoring the flutter in his chest as he took in the alcohol-induced flush under Marco’s freckles.

Marco nodded in understanding before walking out of the room, Connie and Sasha leaping up and following a moment later. With them gone, the room felt much quieter. Aside from Ymir’s slurred cooing at Historia, everyone else was keeping it down. Eren sounded like he wanted to be loud, but the scratch in his voice prevented him from shouting like his usual self. That peace only lasted a few moments before Ymir stood up, wobbling in her intoxication before steadying again.

“I don’t know about all of you, but I’m here to fuckin’  _ sing _ . Let’s pick out another song!” Ymir sounded even bolder than usual, a crooked smile on her face.

Historia seemed embarrassed by her girlfriend’s behavior, gently pulling on her hand to try and get her to sit down. “It’s only been a few minutes since we stopped, I don’t think anyone else is ready to start again…”

Ymir laughed boisterously, but she didn’t take her hand away from Historia. “Wimps. Who comes to a karaoke bar, rents a private room, and then doesn’t sing?”

Just then, Marco returned with two plastic cups of water in hand and a friendly grin on his face. He set down the cups on the table in front of Jean, taking a sip from one, before turning his attention back to Ymir. She huffed and put a hand on her hip, staring challengingly around the room.

“You can sing whenever you want, we won’t stop you,” Reiner offered.

Ymir looked offended. “I don’t want to sing alone, that’s–“

“I’ll sing something with you. Pick out what you want,” Marco cut in.

Ymir made a strange sound of excitement as she opened the music catalog on the table, flipping through it like she was looking for something specific. While she did that, Marco leaned back against the table. He turned to look at Jean with warm eyes and Jean’s heart fluttered traitorously. It lingered long enough that Jean was about to snap in defense, but Marco looked away and left Jean craving his attention again.

Jean couldn’t remember when he’d gotten in so deep with his crush on Marco, but the alcohol wasn’t helping him control it. He heard Connie and Sasha walk back in and smelled the fried food they had with them, but Jean couldn’t look away from Marco to see what it was. He almost wanted to sing again, just to stand closer to Marco without it being weird. Almost.

“Aha! I got it. Marco, are you ready?” Ymir rubbed her hands together as she punched in the song code and a title card flashed on the screen.

When ‘Rude Boy, original song by Rihanna, covered by The Harmonics’ popped up, Marco froze with wide eyes for a heartbeat before nodding. Jean froze as well, taken by surprise that Marco was so invested in supporting Ymir that he’d sing something so dirty in front of everyone. Jean could already feel his grip on the arm of his chair tightening.

Marco wasn’t exactly a prude, but he also didn’t indulge in dirty jokes as much as some of the other Cadets. The curious stares of some others, especially Armin and Reiner, was a testament to that. Even so, he just walked over next to Ymir as the opening notes of the song played and Jean gulped. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tune this out or soak in every single detail, but Ymir and Marco started singing before he could decide.

Marco seemed shy at first, mumbling and letting Ymir’s shouts overpower his voice. Unfortunately, even drunk, Ymir took note and shoved Marco playfully to spur him on. Marco scanned the room and upon realizing no one was really paying much attention now, got more comfortable singing with Ymir instead of behind her. His face was flushed a darker red now, likely from the combination of alcohol getting to him, exertion from singing, and embarrassment at what he was saying. Despite that, Jean wasn’t focused on Marco’s voice.

Swaying with the music in a well-fitting pair of pants, Marco’s legs and ass looked perfect. Jean prayed it wasn’t obvious where he was staring because he didn’t particularly want to look away. Only when Marco turned to look at him as Ymir started dancing around Historia did Jean pull his eyes up. When he realized he was biting his lip, Jean blushed and let it go. Marco’s gaze lingered for a second before he turned the rest of the way towards Jean. It was surely all in his head, but Jean got the feeling Marco was singing to him now. There was something like longing in his eyes, but Jean couldn’t bear to entertain the idea. Instead, he gripped his chair harder.

Out of the blue, Marco turned away and went back towards the center of the room. Jean swore there was a little extra sway in his hips, but he distracted himself by taking a sip of water. He’d barely touched it, using it as an escape and distraction whenever he felt too hot under the collar.

“That’s one hell of a horny grip you have going there.” Jean almost spit out his water.

Whipping his head to look across the table, Eren had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m gonna–“ Jean started to threaten Eren, even if he didn’t know what the threat would be.

“Do anything, and I’ll make sure I say that again a little louder.” Eren took a drink of water to soothe his voice like a threat of his own.

Jean groaned and looked away, embarrassed at being caught. Even so, he continued to watch Marco with the comfort that Eren would leave it alone. A few times, Marco glanced back at him and every time, Jean did his best to relax his shoulders and level his expression before Marco could catch anything from it.

That worked well until Marco looked over and  _ winked. _

Jean froze in his chair as the song played out the last few notes. Ymir fell laughing into Historia’s lap, but her laughter was muffled when they kissed. In the relative quiet that followed, Jean and Marco stared each other down until the moment was interrupted.

“Well, that was… something,” Conny chuckled.

“You could say that again,” Annie sighed, “I say we move on and forget about whatever that was.”

Everyone started moving around, finishing drinks, and thinking up songs, but Jean was too overwhelmed to join in. He felt breathless and too hot under his clothes. It didn’t help when Marco walked over with a sweet smile like he hadn’t just sang about having his hair pulled and being ordered around in bed. There was a hint of mischief in his smile, but it was gone almost before Jean could register its presence. Regardless, the look sent a spark of lust straight into Jean’s pants.

“You look thirsty, make sure you stay hydrated,” Marco said, gesturing towards Jean’s unfinished water.

Marco’s faint smirk confirmed Jean’s suspicion that the double meaning of his comment was intentional. As he gulped down the rest of his water, Jean tried to sort his frantic thoughts and figure out what to do now. Marco was toying with him, but was it an invitation for something, a thoughtless and alcohol-induced decision that would be regretted later, or something else entirely?

“I think I’ll be fine.” Jean didn’t quite meet Marco’s eyes.

Marco hummed before leaning a little closer to Jean. “I might head home soon. No use in staying and wearing myself out when I might need some of that energy later.”

This close, it was clear to see how Marco’s flush spread down his neck and up his ears. He looked gorgeous, his freckles bright and eyes dark. There was the slightest bit of sweat along his hairline, dark brown baby hairs sticking to his skin. Jean gripped the arm of his chair again. This time, he didn’t hide it from Marco. It was increasingly obvious that Marco was making a move, and nothing short of a miracle that none of their classmates had noticed.

Jean steeled himself and gave Marco a wolfish smile. “If you’d like, I could make sure you get back safely?”

“I’d love that,” Marco purred.

As Jean got to his feet, whatever song their friends had been singing came to an end. Marco took the opportunity to address everyone. All of the desire and mischief he’d shown to Jean was gone, replaced with a tired and apologetic smile.

“I think it’s time for me to head back. I’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I want to save my energy and get to bed sooner rather than later. Have fun!” Marco waved at everyone before turning to walk out the door.

As everyone offered their goodbyes, Jean gave a quick wave and followed Marco out. He looked back just in time to see Eren’s shocked expression before the door swung shut. As soon as the door was closed, Jean exhaled and let go of much of the tension he’d been holding.

“Thank you for coming with me, Jean.” Marco waited patiently for Jean’s attention before setting off towards his apartment.

“Of course, someone has to make sure you’re not too trashed to find your house.” Jean wanted to play all of this right, just in case this was all a misunderstanding.

Marco scoffed. “I’m a very functional drunk.”

Jean looked challengingly at Marco but didn’t press the issue. Instead, he rode the waves of lust, hope, and uncertainty that threatened to topple him. Marco could be so difficult to read, given how good he was at slipping into whatever role a situation needed. Figuring out what  _ he  _ wanted could be infuriating. This was shaping up to be no different. The short, peaceful walk to Marco’s apartment didn’t make things any more clear despite Jean’s laser focus on deciphering what the hell was up. It would be up to Marco to give a response Jean could run with.

Lingering in front of the door mere seconds after Jean gave up figuring the night out, he got a pretty clear answer.

Marco stood too close for just a friend and put a hand on Jean’s chest, eyes half-lidded and alluring. “Why don’t you come inside?”

“Huh?” Jean wanted to punch himself for sounding so dumbfounded, but nothing else would come out.

Marco laughed as he slid his arms around Jean’s neck, crossing his wrists to pull them closer. “Did you think that whole situation with Ymir was a coincidence?”

“Yes.”

“It was a coincidence that only the two of us sang, but I picked that song. Figured it would get to you if my hunch about your feelings was right.” Marco looked so pleased with himself that, if Jean wasn’t so whipped, he’d want to smack the smug look off of his face.

Jean was desperate to kiss Marco by that point. He knew Marco was smart, but the boldness in orchestrating the evening was impressive. Ignoring the roaring flames in his core, Jean had to make sure. He didn’t want this to be a mistake or an impulse.

“And what about your feelings? I want you, but only if you want me, too.” Jean’s hands shook as he made himself vulnerable.

Marco smiled as bright as the sun. “I want you, Jean.”

It was all Jean could do to take Marco’s lips with his own. Marco didn’t miss a beat, twisting his head to deepen the kiss while his hands moved to grip Jean’s shoulders. Marco shoved Jean back against the door and Jean had never wanted to submit to someone so badly in his life.

As suddenly as Jean had started it, Marco ended the kiss. “Inside,” he panted, fumbling with his keys.

The moment the door was unlocked, they stumbled inside and slammed it shut. Thank god Marco didn’t have roommates. Jean was already throbbing in his pants, the time spent on edge catching up with him. Marco took note, biting his lip and staring at Jean’s bulge.

“Wow, already? Am I that good at kissing?” Marco took Jean’s hand and walked them towards the bedroom.

“Yes, and your ass looks perfect in those pants.”

Marco seemed a bit embarrassed by that, but he shook it off in favor of flipping his bedroom light on. Now that it was in his head, Jean couldn’t stop thinking about Marco’s hips and legs. He’d always been strong and lean yet still curvy and soft in a way that set Jean on fire. He had the thickest thighs of anyone in their class without a doubt. Even before his feelings had developed, Jean recognized that Marco had an objectively nice ass and the thighs to go with it.

“Are you just gonna stare at me?” Marco teased, sitting down on the edge of his bed and pulling his shirt off.

“Can I fuck your thighs?” The question was out of Jean’s mouth before he could stop it.

“Uh… I’ve never really thought about doing that before…” Marco chewed his lip thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry, we can just–“

Marco held up a hand to stop Jean. “I’m open to try it.”

They stared at each other for a long, heavy moment before Jean crossed the room and settled into Marco’s lap to kiss him. Marco reached around and squeezed Jean’s ass, much harder than Jean had expected. Squirming at the touch, their hips brushed and both of them gasped into the kiss.

Marco was already hard, ripping a growl from Jean’s throat. He didn’t care who did what tonight, he was just eager to have  _ something  _ with his childhood friend-turned-crush. Marco seemed to feel similarly, if the way he introduced tongue to their kiss was any indication.

Marco took his time exploring Jean’s mouth, often pausing just to make sure their tongues brushed against each other. Whenever Jean returned the favor, Marco would suck gently at Jean’s tongue until he was satisfied. At some point, Jean had tangled his fingers in Marco’s hair. Every little tug made Marco gasp, adding to the ways they could mix up their kiss.

Jean pulled away before he could combust. “I’m ready to go if you are.”

“Thank god,  _ yes _ ,” Marco breathed.

Jean pulled off his shirt and went for Marco’s right after. Tossing them both to the floor, Jean pause to appreciate the view. He’d seen Marco shirtless before, but now that he could stare more freely, he took note of how many freckles dotted his chest. Someday, Jean wanted to kiss every one of them. For now, he settled for reaching down to their belts. Marco laid back and let Jean do the rest of the work undressing them.

“So, tell me how this is going to work.” Marco shifted to make it easier for Jean to pull his pants down.

Jean finished getting their clothes off and got to his feet, gesturing for Marco to do the same. It would be easier to show him how. Slow enough for Marco to stop him, Jean walked over and stood behind Marco. He brushed his cock along the back of Marco’s thighs, taking pride in the way Marco shuddered at the contact.

“It’s perfect that you’re a little taller than me for this, since your thighs line up perfectly when we stand.” Jean rolled his hips to emphasize his point.

“O-oh, I feel what you mean. And then you just… slide under my dick?” Marco sounded equal parts aroused and confused.

“Pretty much.” Having one of his favorite fantasies so close to fulfillment had every nerve in Jean’s body aflame, but he would not give in until he was certain Marco was on board with it.

“Got it,” Marco said, bending over to get something out of a nightstand drawer.

Jean hummed at the sight of Marco bent over. No doubt would the view be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. Even so, knowing that Marco standing back up meant he’d get sensations to go with the view was even better. Marco twisted to look at Jean, lips shiny and red from being bitten and kissed.

“Here,” he said, holding out a bottle of lube.

Jean took it and poured some into his hand, giving it a second to warm up as he tossed the bottle onto the bed. He lubed his cock up first, moaning softly as he touched himself. Once he was satisfied, he took his time spreading the rest of the lube on Marco’s thighs. Marco made many soft noises throughout the process, each one making Jean’s cock twitch. Finally, after painstakingly thorough preparation, Jean lined himself up.

“Are you ready?” Jean asked, setting one hand on Marco’s hip.

“I am, this feels good already,” Marco purred.

Sufficiently assured that everything was still good, Jean pushed his hips forward slowly. Marco’s thighs were just as perfect as Jean had hoped, soft enough to shape to his cock but firm enough to keep pressure. Jean groaned as he finished pushing forward, the weight of Marco’s cock on top of his own just shy of unbearable.

Seeing no hesitation or discomfort from Marco, Jean started to pull back. Now, it was Marco’s turn to moan. He followed Jean with his hips until Jean stopped him with firm hands. Unable to tease Marco, Jean set right to work on a steady pace sliding in and out of the perfect space in Marco’s thighs.

“Is this alright?” Jean asked through heavy breaths.

“This feels amazing, Jean,” Marco panted back.

He sounded more breathless than Jean was anticipating. Pleased that this felt good for both of them, Jean leaned over and started kissing Marco’s back and shoulders. His knees almost buckled at the way Marco’s legs shook under the attention, adding a new dimension to the experience.

Picking up the pace, their skin started to stick as sweat built up wherever they touched. It was the perfect addition to the moment, pushing Jean closer and closer to his orgasm. The way Marco’s cock twitched every time Jean’s rubbed against it suggested Marco was going fast, too.

“Marco, can I,” Jean started before a moan interrupted him.

“Uh-huh.” Marco shuffled his feet closer together, tightening his thighs around Jean’s thrusts.

It only took a few more thrusts between those perfect legs for Jean to come. He panted Marco’s names and used his hands to pull Marco back into every thrust, changing his angle to try and rub along more of Marco’s cock. Jean wasn’t sure where his spend was going, but he hoped some of it was getting on Marco. The mental image of Marco’s sticky thighs pushed Jean through a few more thrusts before he had to pull out and breathe.

Only when his own pleasure began to fade did Jean realize he’d completely neglected Marco.

“Shit, do you want me to do something for you?” Jean asked, face burning with shame.

Marco turned around looking pretty blissed out. Just as Jean had hoped, Marco’s thighs and stomach were messy with lube and come. His cock was still hard and glistening with precome, moving with every heavy breath Marco took. Jean resisted the urge to drop to his knees and taste it.

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I’d love to top you…” Marco looked away and smiled sheepishly.

Jean reached out and grabbed one of Marco’s hands, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You don’t even realize how many fantasies you’re fulfilling right now.”

Marco looked over and smiled. “You’ve thought a lot about this too?”

Jean nodded. That seemed to put Marco at ease. With their hands still intertwined, Jean settled onto his stomach on Marco’s bed. His sheets were cool and smooth against Jean’s sensitive skin, making it easy for him to melt against the mattress. Marco rubbed Jean’s back, taking his time moving downward.

“You look good in my bed,” Marco whispered, finally sliding his hand over Jean’s ass.

Jean just whined in response. At any other moment, he’d be embarrassed by making that noise, but now it felt all too right to let himself be needy. Marco seemed to enjoy it as well, because he squeezed Jean’s ass to get the noise again.

“Please Marco, I’ve waited so long for this,” Jean confessed, looking over his shoulder.

Marco chuckled. “I have, too, so I want to enjoy it. I promise I won’t tease though.”

Jean accepted that compromise, letting himself be content with Marco’s pace. Thankfully, that pace wasn’t too slow. Almost as soon as they’d finished talking, Marco took away both of his hands. When the sound of the lube bottle’s cap popping open met Jean’s ears, he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Let me know if you need anything, I want this to be good for both of us,” Marco said firmly.

“I will.”

With that, Marco rubbed a single slick finger against Jean’s entrance. The lube was still cool, but it felt heavenly against Jean’s burning skin. After a few circles around, Marco pushed the tip into Jean. It went easy enough, sliding smoothly even as Jean tried to push back against it. Marco made a soothing noise as he stopped, pulling his hand back. He set a gentle pace as he worked his finger in, taking several cycles before he pushed it all the way in. By that point, Jean was soft and stretched enough for a second finger. He was panting into the sheets, already falling apart from just one of Marco’s fingers.

“Are you ready for more?” Marco thrusted his hand a few more times, using his other one to hold Jean’s ass open.

Jean looked back at Marco and nodded. He stayed there to watch Marco’s face as he pulled his hand back and added the tip of his second finger. It was a little bit more of a stretch, but Marco’s careful work meant it never became too much. Jean was enraptured by the way Marco stared down at his hand, no doubt watching the way Jean’s body pulled and held him in.

Marco still took his time stretching Jean open. He’d whisper occasional praise or curses as he went, but he made sure his fingers were comfortably inside Jean before he started to scissor them. When they brushed against his prostate, Jean’s whole body jumped. Marco’s fingers stopped.

“You okay?” Marco sounded concerned and that wouldn’t do.

“More than okay, please do that again.”

“It’s so nice to hear you be so polite,” Marco teased as he pushed his fingers into Jean again.

Now that Marco was aiming for Jean’s sweet spot, the sensation was more intense. It left Jean thrashing and crying out on the bed. Marco didn’t hit it every time, keeping Jean guessing so each and every response was maximized. Jean was so caught up in bliss that he hardly noticed Marco add a third finger, albeit with less patience. Only when Marco’s fingers disappeared and left Jean empty did he snap out of his daze, whipping his head around to stare at Marco. The bed dipped under Marco’s weight as he got on his knees behind Jean.

“I’m ready,” Jean said before Marco could even ask.

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” Marco was already in the middle of rolling on a condom.

Three fingers was usually plenty for him to prep, but Marco was pretty thick and Jean wasn’t sure how it would feel. Despite his uncertainty, he didn’t want to wait any longer. Jean’s entrance twitched when Marco settled the tip of his cock against it, his arms on either side of Jean. Without another word, Marco began to push inside. Jean’s mouth fell open on a silent cry as he was filled, the perfect stretch making his head spin. On top of being so thoroughly taken, the mess on Marco’s thighs made them stick to Jean’s skin. Marco felt like he went on forever, settling deep in Jean’s body when he finally bottomed out. Jean didn’t realize he was gripping the sheets until Marco set one of his hands on them, rubbing at it until it relaxed.

“Please Marco, fuck me,” Jean gasped, intertwining their fingers.

Marco gave Jean one harsh thrust before stopping again, giving Jean time to finish moaning. “You want it rough?”

“Hell yes I do, I want to feel this for days.”

Marco answered with a dark chuckle. “I can do rough.”

Marco leaned down and sucked on Jean’s neck as he thrusted a few more times. They were gentle, making sure Jean really was ready. Thinking about Marco’s legs, Jean was sure he could fuck hard if he wanted to. The question was just how hard and how long Jean would last.

The answer came after a few more minutes as Marco started to up his intensity. Jean arched his back to help Marco get deeper, almost knocking the wind out of himself in the process. Changing his approach, Jean buried his face in the pillows and let all his noises loose into them, leaving his body pliant for Marco. Jean was more than fine with the pants and grunts Marco was making, but Marco had other ideas.

“So tight for me, Jean. You feel perfect on my cock.” Marco spoke through his thrusts, somehow still perfectly clear despite how hard he was slamming into Jean.

When Jean tightened up in response to the dirty talk, Marco continued. “You’re so hot when you behave, when you let me take you apart.”

“Marco, I…” Jean wanted to say how much he loved this, but he couldn’t get the words out around the whine that bubbled out of his chest and the pillows pressed against his face.

He didn’t need to explain or say anything. “I want this again and again, Jean. No one else will make me feel like this, so wanted,” Marco growled, readjusting his grip on Jean’s hips.

Being pulled back into every thrust meant Jean’s prostate was nailed damn near every time. Jean howled in pleasure, his cock hardening again as Marco fucked into him with wild abandon. With all his might, Jean turned his head and forced out what he needed to say.

“I’m yours. Wanna do this again,” Jean managed.

Marco seemed happy with that response. He moaned so sweetly that Jean’s heart melted, a layer of closeness added to the moment. It truly did feel perfect, and Jean was happy to float in that moment for eternity.

Unfortunately, neither of their cocks could last that long. Jean was achingly hard again, and Marco’s increasingly erratic thrusts suggested his breaking point was fast approaching. Determined to drive Marco over the edge first, Jean shifted his arms and did everything he could to shove himself back against Marco’s thrusts.

“Jean, I’m so close,” Marco whimpered.

“Let go, Marco.” Jean kept his pace up as Marco faltered.

Even with the condom on, Jean could feel Marco’s cock twitching as he came. The movement teased at Jean’s sensitive body, making his cock leak. The fact that Marco whispered Jean’s name like it was the only word he knew helped, too. Marco’s voice was so sweet and debauched that it sent sparks right to Jean’s cock.

As he rode the high of his own climax, Marco had enough awareness to reach around and stroke Jean. It only took a few pumps and twists of Marco’s hand for the tension in Jean’s body to snap a second time that day. This climax was less messy than the last, but more intense with Marco buried deep in his ass.

They stayed connected for a long minute as they panted and came down from their highs. Jean felt light, like he could really breathe now that he’d let himself be vulnerable and cared for by Marco. His eyes were wet as a wave of emotion crashed over him. When Marco pulled out, Jean curled in on himself and tried to will away the tears. As soon as Marco turned back around from tossing the condom, he noticed Jean’s change in demeanor and rushed over to hold him.

“Oh no, did I hurt you?” Marco laid down and wrapped himself around Jean protectively.

Jean shook his head. “Not at all. That was amazing.”

“Then what‘s wrong?”

“I’m just… overwhelmed.” Jean sniffles and rolled over to nestle his face against Marco’s chest.

Marco rubbed his hands up and down Jean’s back. “A lot did happen tonight, that’s for sure.”

“Was this just a one-night deal for you?” Jean was terrified of the answer, but he knew he’d only feel worse the longer he danced around it.

Marco was quiet for a moment, likely thinking through his words before saying them. Jean braced himself for the worst.

“I’d prefer if it wasn’t just this once. What about you?”

Jean sobbed in relief. Marco didn’t even flinch at Jean’s unusually open display of vulnerability, treating it delicately and with reverence. It made Jean feel loved, even if that word was stronger than either of them were ready for.

“I feel the same,” Jean finally said.

Marco kissed the top of Jean’s head. There was a natural silence after that as they held one another. It felt right to be there together, such an organic step in their relationship to seamlessly slip from friends to something more. If only they’d known they could make this change sooner, they’d have been spared months of fear over ruining their friendship with a misstep. Jean was just about to doze off in his contentment and exhaustion when Marco squeezed him.

“Hey, we should shower before we fall asleep.”

Jean blinked his eyes open and looked up at Marco. His hair was a mess and his face still flushed, but he looked handsome. It was all Jean could do to try and keep that warm smile around.

“Sure, that’ll wake me up enough to walk to my place.” Jean sat up and stretched his arms.

Marco sat up, swung his feet over the side of the bed, and playfully punched Jean’s arm. “I’m not going to kick you out, if that wasn’t clear.”

Jean hadn’t wanted to ask, but he was relieved to be able to stay. “In that case, you’re stuck with me until morning.”

Marco got up and walked to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to look at Jean. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

With that, Marco disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of running water started a moment later. Despite the fact they’d just had sex, Jean couldn’t help but blush at how sweet Marco was. Hooking up was plenty fun, but the intimate moments afterwards were invaluable and far too rare for Jean’s taste. With Marco, it seemed like they would be a rule rather than an exception. Jean added that to his mental list of reasons why Marco was his favorite person.

“Get in here!” Marco called, pulling Jean out of his own head.

Jean rolled off the bed and onto his feet, taking a moment to steady himself before sluggishly walking towards the shower. Marco was already in it, so Jean stepped in and joined him behind the curtain. To his surprise, Marco had lathered up his hair with an earthy smelling shampoo.

“You’re not just gonna rinse off?” Jean usually just hosed himself down and crashed.

“No! If I’m already changing the sheets, I may as well be clean.” Marco looked almost offended that Jean would lay back in dirty sheets with a half-washed body.

“I guess… just for you, I’ll shower for real.” Jean grumbled.

Marco blushed and got a shy look on his face that made Jean feel soft. “I wouldn’t mind washing your hair since I’m asking you to do it.”

That was something Jean had never been offered before. Since it sounded nice, he figured it was worth trying.

“If you’re sure, I won’t say no to that.”

Marco grabbed his bottle of shampoo and stepped sideways, offering the shower to Jean. Stepping under the stream of water and running his hands through his hair to get it wet all the way through, Jean exhaled and relaxed. Marco gently ran his hands through Jean’s hair, scratching his scalp and giving his head a more thorough wash than it had probably gotten in weeks. Whenever suds threatened to slide down Jean’s face, Marco scooped them up with gentle fingers. Only when he was satisfied did Marco remove his hands, rinsing them off before giving Jean space again.

Jean tilted his head back and rinsed out the shampoo, taking care to remove all of it. By the time he was done and could open his eyes, Marco already had body wash on his hands. He leaned over and shut the water off before spreading the soap on his arms, and chest. He did the same for Jean, who decided he could get used to being helped in the shower. On the other hand, this was a great opportunity to return Marco’s kindness.

Once he’d scrubbed himself off, Jean gestured for Marco to turn around. “I can wash your back.”

Marco looked surprised for a moment, but his expression softened quickly. “Thank you!”

Jean took his time being as thorough as he could, rubbing at a few tense muscles he found. Marco hummed in appreciation each time. Only when Jean was sure those sore spots were better did he stop. He stepped back and rinsed himself off as fast as he could, making room for Marco to rinse. Without a doubt, he’d gotten dirtier between the two of them.

“This is nice.”

The statement itself was simple enough, but getting firm confirmation that Marco enjoyed this as much as he did made Jean glad that he kept going along with each opportunity presented to him. Pressing a kiss to Marco’s cheek, Jean made the conscious decision to remain emotionally open for the rest of the night.

When Marco was done getting soap off of his body, he turned the water off. Jean opened the shower curtain and grabbed two cream colored towels off of the towel rack above the toilet, handing one to Marco as he wrapped the other around himself. Marco patted his skin dry with practiced speed before stepping out onto the bath mat. Jean started to hurry up, but Marco chuckled and set a hand on his shoulder.

“Take your time, I’m gonna change the sheets.” Marco didn’t give Jean a chance to offer assistance before disappearing.

Still, Jean dried off with more urgency than he usually would. He acknowledged that even if it meant doing tasks, he didn’t particularly want to be away from Marco very long. The whole night had played out so well, Jean couldn’t fathom not eeking out every last delightful moment it could offer. When Jean stepped out of the bathroom with his towel around his hips, he was amazed to see the bed already made.

“How did you do that so fast?” Jean asked in awe.

Marco laughed as he dropped his towel and crawled onto the bed. “So, so much practice.”

Jean chuckled. “Fair enough,” he conceded as he turned off the bathroom light, turned on the fan, and closed the door.

Jean turned the bedroom light off as well, feeling his way through the room until he found the bed. Flopping onto it with all the grace of a gnat, Jean burrowed under the sheets and shoved his head into a pillow. Marco giggled and Jean rolled over to face him.

When his eyes adjusted, Jean could see Marco beaming at him. Jean smiled back, comfortable in the silence and starting to drift towards sleep once again. He wanted to stay up and keep pushing the night along, but he could feel in his tired limbs that it would be a fruitless endeavor.

“Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning,” Marco whispered.

“Goodnight.” Jean took one last moment to memorize Marco’s expression before he closed his eyes.

With the humming of the bathroom fan, the smell of clean sheets and Marco’s shampoo, and the soft puffs of Marco’s breathing to keep him company, Jean drifted off into one of the best nights of sleep he’d ever had.


End file.
